spacebournefandomcom-20200215-history
Wormholes
Wormholes are like SpaceBourne's rogue-like dungeons. They have different stages the player can solve and if he completes all of them or leaves the wormhole early he will be rewarded (the more stages are completed the higher the reward is) but if he dies in the meantime he will lose everything he collected inside it. However there are only three stages with a direct reward (stages 3, 5 and 6). For the other stages XP and loot are reward enough. Killing the wormhole boss (stage 6) will yield a legendary weapon. Wormholes exist in three tiers. Higher tier wormholes mean better loot, but stronger enemies as well. Other than this there is no difference between the three tiers. You can improve your wormhole skill at a research facility. Finding and entering wormholes To find a wormhole, the player needs to enter a system and then scan it on the system map. If there is a wormhole, the player can warp there by selecting it and clicking on the "warp" button. Afterwards he can click on the wormhole in auto mode to enter it. Inside he has to clone his ship on the cloning device in front of him by clicking on it in auto mode similar to how he entered the wormhole. He then has to open the system map once again (default key: "T") to look for stage one and then jump there. Once he has arrived he has to find the coordinator of that stage to start the stage. All other stages work just as the first one except stage six which has no coordinator. Be warned: Once you leave a stage it's not possible to go back (i.e. when you move from stage 2 to stage 3, it's not possible to go back to stage 2 any more). Stages Stage one On stage one the player just has to kill any ship that arrives. Stage two On stage two the player has to kill three waves of enemy ships. After each phase there is a brief delay until the next wave arrives. During this time you can exit combat mode and use your drone to heal some damage. Stage three On stage three the player has to survive for three minutes. After he achieved that he can open a crate on the coordinator for some reward. Note: Killing many enemies won't increase the loot afterwards, but gives you practice and XP. Bonus stage This stage becomes available once stage three is cleared. It is a toxic area which constantly damages the ship. Mission objective is to destroy as many containers as possible and gather their loot. There are no enemies there. Warp out before the ship gets destroyed. This stage can be done any time after it is available. Stage four On stage four the player has to kill a lot of fly droids. The best strategy for this seems to be to just always looking at them while moving and shooting turrets, lasers as well as missiles at them without locking onto them. Stage five Stage five works just as stage three Stage six Stage six is a capital ship boss. You are given no preparation time for it so you should repair yourself at the end of the previous stage. The most efficient way to kill the boss seems to be to kill his repair module first since it repairs the bosses modules very rapidly, take the engines out second to prevent him from escaping (although the wormhole is completed even when the boss escaped so you don't have to kill him) and then go after the shield modules and fire extinguishers. Even if you kill the radio there will still always be at least two small ships around so you should not focus on them too heavily. Notes * During my playtime the wormhole boss never tried to escape, therefore engines doesn't seem to be a top priority. However bounty targets will do so, that said this might be a good opportunity for practising.